Neo Pets The Darkest Faerie Diva and Stars
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Here is the seaqule to under the stars like I said
1. Chapter 1

**Discalimer:**I do not own Neo Pets The Darkest Faerie it belongs to the owner who owns Neo Pets The Darkest Faerie(but the characters I made up belong to me)PS:sorry of my spelling in the last story I did with Neo Pets The Darkest Faerie.

One day at Fyora's castle Luna jumped on her and Leon's bed and Luna said mommy daddy its summer time no more school!

That great Luna said Leon as he got up just let sleep in for 5 more minutes said Leon.

But daddy you said we'll be going camping for a week with Alica,Kate,Rose,Jessica and,Samatha.

Honey you said that said Fyora to leon Leon woke up and said ok Luna let's go pick up your friends and Fyora said and next month you will see your new brother or sister Luna and have a good time at the camping trip the other male faeries will take their kids there too.

At the store

* * *

At the store Fyora was getting a few more things for the baby until she felt a kick and Fyora said hello in there I do not know what you'll look like but I will be happy the way you are.

At The Darkest Faerie's castle

* * *

At The Darkest Faerie's castle The Darkest Faerie was waitting at the door for her best friend Fyora to come because they were having a sleep over and The Darkest Faerie was also waiting to go out for pizza with Fyora and her 2nd baby just can't wait for it so her baby was kicking crazy as if he/she was saying _mama feed me..._

The Darkest Faerie said hold on sweetheart I'm waiting for Fyora to come so I can go get pizza but her baby still kickied in her stomach.

Then Fyora came at the door so The Darkest Faerie opened the door and said _Dearess Fyora_.

That did not surprsie me said Fyora oh come on I was just joking said The Darkest Faerie.

So shall we go out for pizza? asked The Darkest Faerie yes said Fyora and off they went.

End of chapter 1...


	2. Chapter 2

I am sorry guys its been SSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O LLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG scents I did the first chapter of this story but here we go.

**Discalimer:**I do not own Neo Pets The Darkest Faerie it belongs to the owner who owns Neo Pets The Darkest Faerie(but the characters I made up belong to me)PS:sorry of my spelling in the last story I did with Neo Pets The Darkest Faerie.

Fyora was staying over at The Darkest Faerie because her baby was due very soon now.

"Darkest Faerie read me a Garfield story please?" asked Fyora "OK Fyora I will find that Garfield book Oh my back is sore" said The Darkest Faerie as she go out of the couch.

"I found it Fyora" said The Darkest Faerie as she sat down on the couch.

_This is the story of Garfield the fat cat_

_Once apon a time there was a silly cat named Garfield who loves lasnsa._

_Garfield never likes anything but lasnsa Gafield was a real pig for lasnsa._

_That silly fat cat used to sneek into the frige to get more lasnsa before breakfast._

_But when Odie wasn't looking Garfield will eat his lasna Garfield was a lasnsa theif and Garfield did not notcie he was getting fat._

_One day Garfield went shopping with his owner Jon at the store._

_It didn't take long until Garfield found the food ile of the store alone Garfield couldn't belive his eyes walls and walls of lasnsa so that fat cat sat down and started to eat all the lasnsa in the store._

_Garfield ate so much that he could not sit up anymore and Garfield was rolling all over the store._

_Jon steped out of the couch ile and what did he see? Jon saw Garfield so fat he can not move._

_And Jon was really a shame because of greedy behavior and when he had to pay at the check out counder with Garfield stuffted in the store's cart._

_On the way home Garfield was complaining about being too fat "Well that's what happens" said Jon._

_"But Jone I gotta go!" yelled Garfield._

_Jon said "I bet you do but you fat cat will have to wait until we get home"._

_When they got home Garfield ran inside and went to the bathroom._

_Woosh went lasnsa Garfield had never felt so full before and Garfield had never feel so glad to be so empty._

_Garfield still love to eat lasnsa but from that day on Garfield knew better to eat more then he can hold._

_The end_

"And that Fyora is the end of the story of Garfield the fat cat well that fat cat learned empty and full the hard way right Fyora" said The Darkest Faerie.

"Good night Fyora" said The Darkest Faerie "Good night Darkest Faerie" said Fyora as she turned off the lights.

Few hours later

It's 5:30 am and Fyora was sleeping until she was awoke by The Darkest Faerie's screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" yelled The Darkest Faerie Fyora woke up and saw The Darkest Faerie in alot of pain "Darkest Faerie whats wrong?" asked Fyora "Fyora I'm going into labor now my water just broke" said The Darkest Faerie.

2 hours later at 7:30 am

"PUSH" yelled Fyora The Darkest Faerie screamed in pain until it was over the baby was alive.

"Oh my gosh it's a girl" said Fyora The Darkest Faerie was crying as she looked at her new daughter when the baby was handed to The Darkest Faerie her daughter looks like her but she had brown hair like her father's and she had red ruby eyes.

"What name will you pick for your new daughter?" asked Fyora.

"I think Wanda" said The Darkest Faerie.

"Great name" said Fyora.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Discalimer:**I do not own Neo Pets The Darkest Faerie it belongs to the owner who owns Neo Pets The Darkest Faerie(but the characters I made up belong to me)PS:sorry of my spelling in the last story I did with Neo Pets The Darkest Faerie.

The daughters with the dads came home to the mothers "Ailca came and see you are now a big sister you have a little sister" said The Darkest Faerie Alica with James ran into The Darkest Faerie's room "oh mommy she is so cute what is her name?" asked Alica "her name is Wanda you kept telling me that you wanted a sister I wanted a daughter too" said The Darkest Faerie.

"now Alica we must let mommy sleep now she is very tired" said James as he picked his daughter up.

1 month later

Fyora was sleeping until she felt a sharp pain "aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Fyora and she had to call The Darkest Faerie.

At the castsle

The Darkest Faerie and her friend were asleep until the phone ringed The Darkest Faerie picked the phone up "hello?" asked The Darkest Faerie "The Darkest Faerie!" shouted Fyora "Fyora what's wrong?" asked The Darkest Faerie "oh my water I think it just broke and I am in labor I think" said Fyora "oh my god ok Fyora breathe do not push I am coming" said The Darkest Faerie.

"James look after Wanda and Alicia while I am gone Fyora is in labor" said The Darkest Faerie as she shut the door "ok" said James.

At Fyora's cassle

"Foyra I came here as fast as I..." said The Darkest Faerie and saw Fyora holding her new baby girl with Leon Fyora gave birth without help.

"oh Fyora what is the baby's name?" asked The Darkest Faerie "her name is Jane" said Fyora.

"oh that is just so cute" said The Darkest Faerie.

end of chapter 3


End file.
